halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dotto
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;" class="aaopage"| (originally) |era=*Human-Covenant War ** *Interspecies Union Conflicts }} Dotto, originally known as Auntie Dot ( serial number: ADT 6849-9 (formerly) DTO 1104-7), was originally a 'dumb' who served during the . Auntie Dot's original incarnation was destroyed when the was enacted during Reach's final hours. Before she began to serve the UNSC, Colonel kept 'backups' of Auntie Dot illegally. These backups were later retrieved in 2553 and through seven years of development, Auntie Dot was successfully converted into an 'intelligent' AI. After her conversion, 'Dotto' was temporarily assigned to the Equilibrium before being finally assigned to Excalibur supersoldier Sebastian-''E''110A to prevent him creating mistakes that would exploit his true identity but also to test her capabilities as her age progressed. However after the death of her companion, Dotto was immediately assigned her services to the Interspecies Union and retrieved Valor Team. History Creation , |Auntie Dot discussing with in a private comm on the only ones who can truly understand her during the Torch and Burn op in .}} Auntie Dot's creation occurred in mid-2541 when the created an AI from the brain of deceased former chief scientist Jane Grey. Before Auntie Dot's official creation into a smart AI, the then-Lieutenant Colonel Urban Holland saved multiple digital backups of Auntie Dot's pre-AI form, keeping her original personality and appearance. Auntie Dot's 'smart' creation went nearly haywire due to sabotage by rival Kaitlyn Cassidy, who at the time had knowledge of several ONI operations undisclosed to the public or the rest of the military. Auntie Dot was classified as a 'dumb' AI since Cassidy's actions heavily affected Auntie Dot's personality and form. Early use (2541-2549) Raid on Yggdrasil Base Auntie Dot's first use was being battlefield support during the Raid on Yggdrasil. Dot managed to locate several points of interest on the battlefield, such as stolen prototype equipment and VIPs pivotal to the Covenant's plans for Yggdrasil. Auntie Dot calculated possible enemy locations and predicted their next positions and out of a threshold of 7, predicted the difficulty of the mission to be a 5, which was disregarded by numerous soldiers in the battle. Dot kept the leader of the op notified of literally everything, from stamina and heart rate to armor integrity and injury reports. The raid did prove successful with Dot's assistance but however nearly the entire platoon, except for her carrier, were killed. The leader of the operation accused Auntie Dot as the cause of his team's deaths although there was no evidence found by the and the leader was informed that Auntie Dot has always recognized as being only caring towards her assigned companion. This eventually led the leader to sue ONI for negligence. However, several days after he announced his actions, the Office had convicted rapist and murderer Matthew Silva assassinate the soldier. The assumed murder caused some controversy among the media though ONI's participation remained secret. Battle of Rhino IV Auntie Dot's use at the battle of Rhino IV had minimal participation but did a huge impact and advantage in pushing back Covenant forces. As the main strategist for the battle, Auntie Dot ordered tanks to assault heavy Covenant forces from the side. Though it didn't do much to affect infantry, the attack destroyed 7 and dozens of , and . The UNSC Terry, the frigate that held Auntie Dot, was shot by enemy artillery and plasma cannons. Dot, being first priority, was evacuated by a platoon of UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers via HEV pods and was temporarily attached to Sergeant Barney White. However, during the drop, White's HEV was in the radius of an explosion that destroyed the synchronized HEVs and sent White literally flying away in a different direction. The impact fatally wounded White, breaking several bones in his body. Dot encouraged him to leave due to the coming Covenant forces sent to investigate the crash, but the soldier eventually died, leaving Dot almost humanely distraught. When the Covenant forces arrived, Dot managed to release a momentary discharge from the HEV's remaining power, effectively electrocuting the nearby Covenant. After a period of time, Dot became tenuous and doubted her survival until a nearby Pelican rescued the HEV after the battle was won. Battle of Olkay Unlike her previous mission on Rhino IV, Auntie Dot proved herself to be a more valuable and efficient asset to the . Because of the controversy regarding Yggdrasil Base, the majority of the soldiers were somewhat cautious of Auntie Dot. This, however, did not affect the relationship between the AI and the soldiers. Olkay was under subtle Covenant surveillance. The mission was later shown to be quite easy due to the over-informative data Auntie Dot had given on encampments and other devices of importance such as . Noble Team In 2549, Auntie Dot was chosen out of 14 AIs to serve Noble Team, primarily to Noble's leader, due to her intergalactic control and access to multiple colonies. Though both initially hesitant of each other due to obvious differences (primarily the human-AI dichotomy). However, over next few days after both going through multiple training simulations and after several which had almost killed Carter, Auntie Dot and the SPARTAN became appreciative of each other, although the former hides this with a neutral tone in voice. After this process, Dot was rewritten to fulfill her duty as the team's AI. Battle of Fumirole In April 2552 at the , Auntie Dot strategically assisted Noble Team into navigating the concrete jungle, noting that they avoid obstacles such as the volcanic and seismic activity on the unstable planet. After assisting in the delivery of via destroyer Iron Clad, was assigned with getting the nuke in an appropriate position so it can destroy the CCS-class battlecruiser Respective Luck. Meters away from her objective, the SPARTAN was blasted by a banshee and member forcefully sent the nuke inside the cruiser despite Auntie Dot's urges. When he entered the ship, Auntie Dot said goodbye to Thom as he successfully destroyed battlecruiser at the cost of his own life. The mission was a success but Carter and Kat blamed themselves for their teammate's death after Dot gave a brief eulogy on the battlefield. Fall of Reach In July and August 2552, the UNSC colony was found by the Covenant who launched an immediate assault en masse. Noble Team was the first to discover the threat in and Auntie Dot continued on giving Noble Team battlefield support, as well as updating superior officers on the current situation. Dot's first major use was during the when she gave guidance to the entire strike force without difficulty. The Covenant was initially overcoming the UNSC attack but later in the battle when SPARTANs and SPARTAN-B312 disabled many 'Tyrant' anti-air cannons which gave an advantage to the UNSC with the assistance of Pelicans and Falcon aircraft. The mission was envisioned as successful but ultimately failed when the supercarrier uncloaked and destroyed the frigate . Auntie Dot immediately turned her attention to the and her a course to effectively evade the suppercarrier. The Saratoga escaped but suffered major damages to her hull. Auntie Dot later began to aid in destroying the supercarrier with a makeshift slipspace bomb along with SPARTAN-B312. Auntie Dot knew of Jorge's concerns about but continued assisting with the detonation of the slipspace bomb. When the supercarrier was destroyed with Jorge, Auntie Dot discovered multiple slipspace signatures and reported the many leaders of the UNSC force on Reach but only met with no hope in surviving the incoming onslaught. Auntie Dot later assisted Carter-A259 in securing the ONI tower in the middle of . Dot was left at the tower as Carter went to debrief SPARTAN-B312 on his previous mission involving the slipspace bomb. When Carter returned the base began under siege but with the assistance of SPARTAN-B312, managed to kill off invading forces. As the team stayed, Colonel notified Noble that their current mission is a torch and burn operation on until suddenly numerous CCS-class battlecrusiers began to glass New Alexandria, resulting in the death of Kat-B320. The death heavily impacted most of Noble, including Dot to a degree, but their mission was still at hand and the team continued to Sword Base while Dot wrote a eulogy for Kat. At Sword Base, Dot exchanged messages and personal information with an unidentified AI, whom Dot was strangely comfortable with, to lead Noble Team to the depths of the Babd Catha structure. Dr. Halsey, still in her lab, was still decrypting information of the structure as Noble Team held their position. As the information on the structure was decrypted, an AI called was assigned to SPARTAN-B312 temporarily to be delivered to the . The team successfully set the entire base on self-destruct and left to the Aszod Shipyards with exception of who escorted Halsey to . As the remainder of Noble trekked to the shipyards, Auntie Dot repeatedly communicated with Cortana who she seemed to enjoy. When Carter is shot by a Covenant sniper and the Pelican is hunted down by many Banshees and Phantoms, Auntie Dot accessed Carter's health but was deactivated as the mission came first, not Carter. Carter overwatched Emile and B312 walk to the Autumn but sacrificed himself to destroy a blocking Six's path. Auntie Dot gave the Pillar of Autumn the appropriate calculations to leave Reach's atmosphere before getting disabled herself after Covenant forces overwhelmed Noble Six. Intelligent Project With the backups of Dot from Colonel Holland, Auntie Dot was the first candidate for a new program called the 'Intelligent' project. The project involved converting smart and dumb AIs to intelligent ones. These newer version are significantly more powerful than normal AIs as one of its several features includes control any electrical system from lightbulbs to starcraft. Additionally, these new AIs also have a more humane attitude to comfort any soldiers in the battlefield. In this case, Dotto was given a dominatrix persona with a slight English accent. Auntie Dot, now taking the Japanese name 'Dotto', was personally assigned to Excalibur super soldier Sebastian-''E''110A by the to prevent him from creating trivial mistakes that may exploit his SPARTAN persona to the officers that do not know of his true purpose. Dotto proved to be intimidating despite her recent incarnation into an 'intelligent' class, ONI also exclusively assigned Dotto to Sebastian to test her capabilities as she progressed over the years. ... After A110 (2573-present) After the death of her former carrier, Sebastian-A110 on board the Candlestick on Consensus station, Dotto was given orders by an anonymous figure within the Interspecies Union to retrieve Valor Team whenever possible. Later, Dotto went into hibernation mode awaiting for Valor. After the Battle of Consensus Station, Valor Team took refuge in the Candlestick and were immediately briefed by Dotto of their future. Forcibly sending the team into cryo-sleep, Dotto piloted the Candlestick to the team's new objective. Personality and Traits Personality Auntie Dot's original incarnation was a caring, yet informative AI than most. Due to Dr. Cassidy's sabotage of Auntie Dot's smart AI creation has dealt a heavy difference in her vocal structure and overall attitude, making her sound more robotic and artificial than a normal smart AI. In 2553, the began to develop a secret program that would allow successful transfers of dumb and smart AIs to intelligent AIs. Since Urban Holland had kept backup files of Auntie Dot previously back 2541. Although backups of AIs are technically illegal, Holland was pardoned but his backups were taken and Auntie Dot was the first candidate for the program. It proved successful and Auntie Dot had been configured with an avatar and her own personality. This incarnation of Auntie Dot, nicknamed Dotto, was more ruthless and witty than her previous incarnation. Most UNSC marines have a certain likeness towards Dotto since they believe she has a wicked tone. Most ONI officials dislike this reincarnation but most people who have had a prolonged experience with Dot have shown fondness of her, despite her vindictive attitude. Avatar Auntie Dot's original avatar as a dumb AI was a blue vertical square grid. Though not very noticeable, her avatar was the most used icon during the Fall of Reach. After her Intelligent reincarnation, Auntie Dot/Dotto's new avatar was an Asian female with blonde hair and glasses and a large Noble Team insignia over her chest. The grid pattern of her previous version is covered all over her body, mainly her lower body. In undercover situations, Dotto has portrayed herself as different AIs, taking on multiple personalities ranging from Middle-Eastern accents to a Vietnamese dialect. As an Intelligent AI, Dotto has also been capable to mask her true nature, a feature which has been highly commended among both her peers and her creators. Category:AAO AI Category:UNSC Category:AI Category:Canon Expansions